


One word symphony

by 3White_Mage3



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (2010) RPF, The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar and Jake can't escape the explosion. They know it. They're holding hands when the blast hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One word symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Concentrate on the outcome, my friends.  
> Boys eternal.

Explosion. Light. Sound. Pain!

Silence...

Death.

Finiteness?

No.

Drifting...

Aloneness...

Separation.

Panic!

Hollowness.

Emptiness.

Wanting....

Searching...

Yearning...

Questing...

Touch.

Recognition!

Connection...

Elation!

Intertwining... Combining...

Happiness.

Fulfillment....

Joy!

Completion.

Eternity...

Together...

Jake. Cougar.


End file.
